I'm coming home
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: what would you do, when your in a strange place, a strange world all together, and your terror twin sisters came with you, I don't no about you but I'm freaking out here. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

~ hey guys I hope you like this fan fiction, as well as my hunger games, don't worry I'm still doing the others I'm just doing others, so expect slow updates~ don't kill me~ also I know I do a lot of time-travel/different dimensions but that's just me~ review~

~pov~

It was a matter of time, I new something was going to happen because, when those two wolfs in sheep's skins get that look on there face, its all over run for cover, I new they'd get in trouble, a disaster, and I would be the one to clean up there mess, as I all was do but this time, if I don't kill them someone else would, and I hope that person is me.

~skylar pov~

Skylar get in here….skylar sweep the kitchen… Lois get in here and clean the dishes….. Lolita….. Where's my lemonade…. That would be my loving mother and two evil step sisters, and my name is skylar palafox, I'm the oldest of my biological siblings Lois and Lolita, are two little demon twins but I love them, but id never say admit it.

And as I was saying my father died when I was fifteen, and my siblings were both thirteen and we were stuck her with the wicked witch of the waste, aka our mother then she remarried a fat guy with two even fatter daughters, and we were forced into a happily never after, one more year till I'm an legal adult, move out along with the terror twins and then will get our own happily after, but for now I'll settle for being seventeen on this day: 3-3-14.

COME BACK HERE YOU BRATS…..angelica screams came from the living room, of course I have to live into today, walking into living room I saw a hilarious sight, Lois had one of angelica's dresses, and was standing victoriously on the opposite side of the coach, while angelica was under the coach being sat on by Lolita who was on top of the coach, MOTHER, MOTHER… angelica's whales rang out, and of course mommy dearest came stomping into the living room, saw the whole scene, GET OFF HER" mommy dearest screamed, making Lois drop the dress and Lolita get off the coach, UP TO YOUR ROOM I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES" she screamed at them helping the fat.. I mean praises angel up, I followed the little rug-a-muffins to our room, yep a shared room no separate, the praise's ones need them for them self's.

Slamming the door after Lois made sure I was in, Lolita threw herself on the lower bunk, of the bunk bed, so what did you two do this time" I said pushing a piece of black hair out of my eyes, yes black hair, brown eyes, white skin I'm rambling I should stop.

Lolita held up a finger at Lois, who took the hint that she should explain, well the fat cow started flaunting her new dress around, we though it would be funny if we helped her lose a few pounds to fit into the thing" she said. Lois all ways been the more leveled headed of the two, but not by much.

Giving a sign …. I started to chuckle weakly, taking that as a good thing Lois and Lolita started to explain to meet how they wanted to build a modeled boat, I just shacked my head at there antic… time seemed to fly by, before we new it was getting dark and time for the terror twins bedtime, Awe cant we stay up a bit more" lois and Lolita said in unison they new I hated that, and that's why they did it.

No" I said in a firm voice, but when I looked into there puckered faces, I new I had to make up for it.

Fine each get to ask me for something" I said, this is how each night went, they do what I say and I do what they want, lois wasted no time, Sing" she squalled and I agreed ~dream by Priscilla ahn~

~I was a little girl~

Alone in my little world

Who dreamed of a little home for me?

I played pretend between the trees,

And fed my houseguests bark and leaves,

And laughed in my pretty bed of green.

I had a dream

That I could fly

From the highest swing.

I had a dream.

Long walks in the dark

Through woods grown behind the park,

I asked god who I'm supposed to be.

The stars smile down at me, gods answered in silent reverie.

I said a prayer and fell asleep.

I had a dream

That I could fly from the highest tree I had a dream~

The twins signed in a calmly fashion, My turn my turn" Lolita said reaching over to her book shelf, and handing me one of her beloved positions, "lord of the rings" I read aloud, no not that one again" lois groined, it was true they read this book about every night since age twelve, but it was like a tradition and you cant break a tradition.

All right settle down you two" I chuckled, settling them down, as I cracked open the book something was off and I knew it, the pages glowed and me along with it, I panicked and I panicked even more when the twins hands got stuck, trying to pull the book a way from me, WHATS GOING ON" the twins yelled in unions, this time I wasn't anode by this time to much terror going through the body you know.

We were whisked away, and found ourselves clouting the book as we freefall to our deaths, WHATS HAPPENING" lois voice could be heard, along with Lolita's sobs I didn't have the words to comfort them cause I myself couldn't understand, slowly our descent slowed as we found ourselves in a forest, were are we" lois said out loud, I don't know" I replied back not facing them, check this out Lolita voice cut into my marveling.

Walking towards her hunched form, she handed me a pieces of paper behind her back.

TO THOSE WHO READ THIS, A GREAT DESTINY AWAITS YOU

FINED THE ONE WHO BARES THE RING, YOUR PATH LIES WITH HIM, CHANGES MAY COME BUT I KNOW YOU WILL SCEECED.

Changes may come" I read aloud again, wondering what that means, what does that mean" I said looking towards the twin….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….. I screamed looking at my two human sisters, turned hobbit they were so short I could laugh, that is if they didn't scream at each other, then screamed at me, WHAT HAPPENED TO US" the twins screamed, the they started to scream at me and clutched each other, WHAT" I screamed, they pointed at my face, and me running a hand over it I didn't feel any different, that is till I reached my ears, instead of the smooth roundness they wore pointed at the to, and I felt taller and more lean, and I could hear more and see a far distances.

We spent a good time just screaming then eventual calmed down, so what do we do know" lois asked sitting down, why don't we look in that bag over there" suggested Lolita, bag what bag" me and lois said in unison "I really hate doing that" she pointed a green duffle bag that easily blended into the scenery, as we opened it we found:

1: Bow with twelve Bowen arrows.

3: cloaks

2: hobbit sized armor

2: small crescent shaped knifes

Enough clothes to last us two years and the thing we need most to survive no food or water.

You two stay here" I said slinging the bow over my shoulder, looking over my solder I yelled "DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE" and I disappeared deep into the forest, and not even five-miles I heard a booming sound behind me and the only thing that was on my mind was, how many was to dismember them limb from limb.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Ya second chapter~ hope you like~ look at other fan fictions of mine~ review~ eat pie .

When I was younger, I new my sisters were a handful, they hide things, still from others, play pranks the normal trouble making stuff kids of there age does. But there's limits, such as blowing half the forests Is definitely on that list.

But when there threatened like they are. By a group of bowmen elf's, ya that's going to far.

Ok, ok." put away the pointy objects elf's" I said, pushing my way through to stand with the knuckleheads.

Let's all take deep breaths, and calmly discusses the matter. With out the whole weapons drawn" I said calmly, well as calm as I could get.

You blew up our forest" the head elf said.

And were very sorry. About that, aren't we girls" I said, flashing a glare in there direction.

Yes very, very sorry" the twins recited at the same time. (did I mention I really hated that?)

See we apologues Ted, so will be on our way now" I said trying to walk around them, to no avail.

You're not getting off so easily" said the led elf. And why not" I said back. We said sorry, it was an accident" Lois said in defense.

An accident you say" the head elf said, holding a Chernobyl plant. When heated it explodes" I thought, wincing.

Well yes" I said, trying to pull thought this…. Um confrontation you might say.

What's it to you, what we do and don't do" said Lois, whom I glared at, and she stayed quiet with a huff.

The led elf straightened. I'm thranduil, king of the woodland realm. Oh crap, many thought were going threw my head, manly a way to get us out of this situation.

But it seemed I didn't have to.

Cause right as we learned he was the king.

RUN FOR IT" Lois screamed, and we all bolted.

But unfortunately for us, they started to pursue us, and they were gaining to.

I blamed Lois and Lolita's short legs.

Were not going to out run them" Lolita said, out of breath.

Ya but maybe we could trick them" Lois said, getting close to Lolita hoping the pursuers wouldn't hear.

What's the plan" Lolita said a devilish grin on her face.

Lois and Lolita grabbed skylar's arms, one on each arm.

They ran around a big tree, and as they hoped the pursuers followed.

Around and around they went, getting very dizzy each time they went around, one of them would disappear, till finally the elf's stopped. There pray gone and started in a direction they might have gone.

But up high in the tree, was three girls turned elf, and hobbits.

Well that went well" said lois, which she got a glare from skylar and her twin.

As they descended from there hiding place they forged on, into the unknown once again.


End file.
